A Glass Half Full
by Jyukai Koudan
Summary: A young Lee gets to hear something from the doctor that will turn around his world... [Oneshot]


**A Glass Half Full**

'Mom! Please, don't go!' Lee said as he stretched his arm towards his mother. But she didn't listen. She went through the door and slammed it. With his face wet with tears, he watched the closed door . 'Don't…leave…me…' He whispered. Lee watched some time longer, but nothing happened, his mother did not return.  
Suddenly he heard a cough. He looked aside and faced the doctor.  
'I'm sorry kid, but I've some other things to do now. Is there something you still want to ask?'  
Lee waited and shook his head. 'No…' He said as he stood up and slowly left the room.

He understood why his mother was sad, but he was sad too and he needed her. He needed an arm on his shoulder and a voice who would say to him, 'It's okay Lee, even though you can't mold your chakra, you can be a great ninja. I have faith in you.' But his mother left after she heard the doctor's word and his father… He was death. He died in action. There was no one else for him. Everybody scolded him because of his looks. His 'unique' eyes, as his mother called them, and his fuzzy eyebrows. And if it wasn't enough devastating for now, the doctor told him he could not mold his chakra and that there was nothing they could do for him. He would never be able of becoming a ninja. Bye bye secret hopes. His dream was shattered by just one sentence.

As he walked through the corridor he gazed into the rooms. There was a man with no leg, some other guy was very pale and stared blankly at the ceiling and their was a young woman who was clumsy walking around with a stick. She was probably blind and trying to walk anyway. Lee wondered if he was lucky compared to them. At least he still had all of his limbs, still had the ability to see and was lively. Or… was he really that alive?

Suddenly he walked up against a tall guy with a beard and tripped over.  
'Watch were you are walking, freak!' the man snarled.  
'I..I'm sorry!' Lee stammered.  
'I can't buy anything of your excuses!'

Lee stood up straight and sighed. He needed some fresh air. At the end of the corridor there was a door leading to the balcony. He stepped on the platform and allowed the wind to blow through his hair. He looked around but paused his gaze when he saw his mother. She was standing there, staring in the distance.

'Mother…'

'My father, he couldn't mold chakra either…'

'Grandpa couldn't?'

'You've never known him. He died before you were born. He always drowned himself in self-pity, because he couldn't reach the goal he was aiming for, to become a ninja. You could say he lead a miserable life. And even though your looks are working against you, don't make the same mistake as he did. Find a new goal in your life Lee.'

'… Ninja is what I always wanted to be…' Lee said, his face half covered with shadow. He thought more deeply, was there something else he wanted to be? No. All he could think of was becoming a ninja. Did he really need to mold his chakra to become a good ninja?  
'…and actually I still want to become a ninja.' He finished of his sentence.

'Forget it Lee, you heard what the doctor said. You can't mold your chakra so it's impossible for you to become a ninja.'

'There's also taijutsu…' Lee tried. If he just trained very hard he might become a great taijutsu-fighter.

'Just forget it. I'm sure we will find something else that is suitable for you…'

'I don't want to be anything else! I want to become a ninja no matter what!'

His mother turned around and watched her son. 'Lee, please don't…'

'But mom!'

'Lee, promise me, don't make the same mistake as my father did'

Lee balled his fists and was shaking.

'I'm sorry, mother, I can't promise it…'

His mother looked at him with astonishment 'I.. I need some time alone.' She said as she stormed of, crying.

Lee sighed. She was probably going to visit his father's grave. As she always did when she had a hard time.

She left Lee all alone again. If even his mother didn't have faith in him, who else was left for him? Did he really have to let go of his dream?

Lee entered the corridor again and looked around.

There was the blind girl again. She was armed with a guy, who was leading her around.  
'Walking around WITH someone is already difficult. I wonder how I've to do it all by myself.' The girl sighed.  
'Cheer up Taki, you won't have to do it alone. Your parents and friends will be there for you and don't forget about me!' The guy replied.  
'As soon as you start to like another girl, I'm sure you will go to her. What's my use? I'm blind now.' The girl called Taki sighed.  
The guy grabbed her arms. 'Listen Taki, I will NEVER leave you? Okay?'  
'Right…' The girl smiled.  
'Good' the guy said as he kissed his girlfriend.

Lee couldn't hold back a smile when walked passed them.

Further on the corridor an excited woman came out of the room where Lee formerly saw the staring patient.  
'Doctor! He squeezed my hand!' She exclaimed.  
'Really? Great!' The doctor said as he followed her back into the room.

Lee looked in front of him again and stepped aside quickly when he neared the bearded man who scolded him before. He lend his shoulder to the guy who had lost his leg. He had a fake leg now.  
'Wow, buddy, you recovered fast! Last week you couldn't even stand on that leg.'  
'I know,' He grinned, 'And you know what? There will even be a day I will run you out!'  
'I will be waiting for that day!' The bearded man replied with a smile.  
That's when he saw Lee. Lee quickly dove away, to avoid the man's ranting. But it was already to late.  
'You there!' He shouted.  
'Y..yes' Lee stammered.  
'Sorry about shouting at you back then. I guess it was my fault too. I just had to deal with some tensions.'  
'Yeah, thanks.' Lee nodded.

Somehow he felt lightened up now. He went down the stairs and walked up to the door.  
If those people carried on, he could do it too, right? He would still go hunt after his dream and one day he would find that person that will put his faith in him…

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ This is my entry for Linkandluigi's fanfiction-contest. The task was to write the worst day of someone's life. And I guess it's pretty bad to hear you can't mold your chakra and that there is nothing that could be done against it. But than again it is Lee who we are talking about. He's the type of guy that sees his glass half full even though it is not._

_Anyway I hope you liked the story!_


End file.
